Jewel
by Iuvenalis
Summary: Kenshin found business dealings easy to accomplish, yet convincing a particular lady thief to stay by his side was proving to be an difficult task indeed. AU, KK, AM
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;-)

**Jewel**

**Chapter 1: A Proposition**

'You call this a business proposal?'

'Mr Himura, I know we have had a chequered past-'

'Chequered? You stole 160 Million dollars from me.'

'We gave it back…eventually' admitted Yahiko.

'Only after I had you cornered!'

'Kenshin. We need your assistance, or financial backing so to speak. This 'heist' will leave your business in a much better position.'

'And you've exhausted your funds…There's no way you would ask me for assistance unless…you really must be desperate.' He paused for a moment and studied the crystal whiskey glass in his hand. 'You shall have your answer by the days end…there's someone I need to consult with before agreeing.' In that moment he knew could precipitate the actions of a certain individual who had left him all those years ago…

'_Do you know what the plural for octopus is?'_

'_Octopi? _

'…………'

'_Octopus'?'_

'_It's Octopodus'_

'_And suddenly you're a genius because you know the answer to a question you asked me because you knew I wouldn't know the answer?' she asked with a dark look on her face. 'Don't test me' she hissed._

_Grinning wickedly he tumbled her onto the bed 'I love it when you get angry, you look so beautiful', he captured her mouth in a long deep kiss, reflecting a heated desire which he could never assuage. _

The way he had felt with her was unparalleled. That was the way he loved it. The way he loved her.

* * *

After talking to his personal consultant he managed to acquire her whereabouts. _Honestly being a criminal of such proportions one would think she'd at least cover her tracks sufficiently._

He watched as she entered Tiffany's. Her long black hair parted at one side and left out cascaded down her back like an obsidian waterfall. After waiting for a moment he followed her inside and joined her at the counter where she was asking to view a large uncut emerald.

'Perhaps diamonds would suit you better love.' He suggested. Without turning she knew exactly who it was.

'I've had my share of diamonds…They cost me too much in the past.' She said, piercing him with a glance. 'I'd still like to view the emerald thank you'

'What are you doing here Mr Himura?' she asked in a low voice

'We have a few things to discuss. No doubt you are aware of your comrade's current situation.'

'Leave them out of this' she hissed

'How can I? They're the ones who approached me after all. Let's go somewhere private, after all it has been a long time has it not Kaoru Love?'

Kaoru was furious. She thought she'd seen the last of his smug face; then again life had a funny way of throwing her a curveball just when she thought she had a hang of it.

He looked good; in fact he looked fantastic. The suit was cut to fit his muscular frame perfectly. His hair was still as vivid as she remembered. She recalled how its silky softness had once caressed her bare flesh and she shivered at the sweetness of that particular memory.

_Damn the man. He can still make all giddy inside._ She rubbed her arms to rid herself of the goose bumps. Noticing her discomfort, Kenshin shrugged of his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. A familiar smell wafted of the clothing. A slight cologne and male scent she knew so well.

* * *

Sighing she sat down in the booth of Tea'se Me, a connoisseur café for tea & coffee and made an appreciative sound as a hot chocolate was placed before her. The aroma of Vanilla, Hazelnut and Caramel floated into the air in a swirl.

'I ordered your usual' Kenshin said gruffly

At a loss for words she simply returned his stare until he spoke.

'The heist that your associates are pulling has led them into a dry pool. They have no money left Kaoru. You know this. That's why you were sizing up the emerald, am I correct?' At her silence he continued 'I've agreed to give them the money, on one condition'

'What condition? They never said anything to me on the phone about a-'

'Because I never told them. Don't you want to know the condition?'

'I'm sure a greater thrill could not be had. So lay it on me' Kaoru was out of ideas, out of money and out of inspiration.

Whatever Kenshin's condition was, she really had no choice but to hear him out.

* * *

What do you think of it so far?

Iuvenalis.


	2. Chapter 2  The Condition

I Do Not Own Rurouni Kenshin ;-)

**Jewel**

**Chapter 2: The Condition**

'The condition is this; You must agree to spend one month in my company and accompany me everywhere I go. You will be my companion and confidante'

'So what you mean to say is that I'll be your 'friend' in the day and your slut at night'

'No Kaoru. Never that. I want you to consider having a real relationship with me. During your time with me I will not force my attentions on you unless you agree. I want you to see what it could be like for us. How great we can be together'.

'Oh yeah that's brilliant, Mr Himura.'

'I thought it was'

'You manipulative little shit!'

'Little? Oh love you know I'm not that'

'Your disgusting! How can you even think like that right now? Sagara is dying and we need to take vengeance on those who hurt him and you're blackmailing me?'

'I'll take that as a no?'

'You know I have no choice' her voice soft and tired.

Flipping open his phone he gave the command to his PA for the agreed amount of 100 million dollars to be transferred.

'I'll pick you up at 8pm tonight. Be ready.' Angrily she turned her face away from him and stared out the café window. 'And keep the jacket' he said grinning 'I'll have it back tonight anyway' winking at her he strode away and slid into the conspicuous black car which conveniently glided to a halt as he stepped out of the café.

_I can't believe this! _She thought. No one messed with Kaoru Kamiya and came out on top. _Nobody._

Her and her friends had come through the toughest times and survived together. If you messed with one, you faced them all. _True loyalty and an honour no one but we understood…_

'_I'm failing to see what shooting a foul smelling rocket into Tae's bedroom window is going to achieve' whispered Kaoru fiercely._

'_Jou Chan, Jou Chan, Jou Chan' whispered back Sano while shaking his head 'It's a test of loyalty…a particular brand of integrity so to speak, need I say more'_

She remembered the day well…in fact that particular day they all had 'tests of integrity so to speak' in order to prove themselves as a part of the 'Syndicate Seven'.

Soujirou and Misao's mission had been to 'infiltrate' Sae's house and replace her shampoo with blue hair dye. Sae came to work with bright blue hair the next day, needless to say, they were successful in their endeavour.

Megumi claimed she didn't need to prove herself in any way but accompanied Katsu and Yahiko in their mission to blow up old farmer Yuito's henhouse. The blast was heard two acres away…no hens, roosters, eggs or bird related creatures were injured in the process.

It was however, an inaugural establishment of their youthful innocence which somehow lead them to becoming the most sought after criminal masterminds in the world.

Sagara Sanosuke was like their Leader when Kaoru was unavailable for consult. To have him so brutally betrayed by one of their own kind, it hurt Kaoru and their gang deeply. And what a way to make a return into her completely dishevelled and ravaged lovelife. To be trapped by the one man who swayed her emotions unlike any other. Of course she wasn't about to let him know how she felt under any circumstances.

_Never show mercy_

_Never show pain_

_One or the other_

_There's nothing to gain..._

Now she knew why her dying mother had given her that piece of advice. She had been in the same situation minus the criminal history, and had ended up pregnant, broke and alone. Nevertheless her mother had persevered and raised Kaoru to be tough, and unwilling to bend under pressure.

_What would you do now mother? What should I do…_

Kaoru stood outside her temporary residence pulling her coat tightly around her slim frame. The breeze was chilly and swift and she watched as a tiny obviously starved black cat debated on whether to stick its paw down a drain to retrieve food or starve for the night, an allegory for the situation she was currently in.

'Cold Love?' Kaoru stiffened against Kenshin's frame as he enveloped her in his overcoat from behind.

'Can't you greet people in a normal fashion?' she muttered, pushing him away and dragging her one piece of luggage to the curb.

Kenshin decided to ignore her muttering in favour of a more gentle approach 'Is this all you have?' he asked before he could stop himself

'No of course not Ken Love, most of it is in my luxury estate in the French countryside and we can't forget my apartment in London city' she replied sarcastically.

'You always did travel light…favourable for all situations which require a hasty exit' he commented lightly after they had settled down in the car.

'Let me remind you genius Himura, that this was YOUR idea, not mine'

'I do have a high IQ…I was hailed as a prodigy child you know'

'Most people who have high IQ's are demented in some way, I think that you may just be one those special people' she stated nodding sagely as the car raced towards a destination she had yet to find out about.

* * *

Sorry for not updating quickly ;-)

And as always, tell me what you think, good or bad ;-)

cheers,

Iuvenalis


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin :-)

**Jewel**

**Chapter 3: Orléans**

'_There's a lily in a pond…'_

'_Right Lily in the pond'_

'_Mmm and it doubles in size every minute…it takes 60 minutes to fill the entire pond'_

'_60 Minutes okay I got that'_

'_SO, how long does it take for the Lily to fill a quarter of the pond?'_

'_How big is the pond?'_

'_You don't need to know that love.'_

'_What the hell? Why not?'_

'_If you get this right I'll be your personal slave for one whole da-'_

'_58 Minutes'_

'_You knew the answer from the beginning didn't you?'_

'_Of course. I just needed the right incentive' she grinned_

Kaoru smiled in remembrance of how they used to be. How they spent their days endlessly quizzing each other on meaningless points before returning to the real world. Life was more sobering than any AA method available in the free world she acknowledged with a wry grimace of frustration.

Kenshin had brought her to Mardhé De Saint Denis. It was similar to his German residence Schloss Edelstein, but with all the hues of a personified French countryside. She knew why he had brought her here. It was the place they had first made love…

_His tongue-tip traced the curve of her lips and slipped between them to stroke the sensitive inner skin._

_He felt her shudder, and changed the tenor to a series of baby kisses that coaxed and invited, until without conscious volition her lips parted beneath that light, persuasive pressure. Taking immediate advantage, he deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with a thoroughness that made her stomach clench and her heart beat faster._

_Lost in the sensation his mouth was creating, she didn't realise he had unfastened the buttons of her dress and slipped it off until one hand slid her bra strap aside and cupped the soft naked curve of her breast._

_Close to her ear he whispered 'Ready to admit you want me?'_

_She didn't answer._

That gentle but determined mastery had sent her head spinning and gave rise to a kind of drugging excitement which had grown and absorbed her. It had weakened her desire to resist completely and she had paid the highest price of all. Kaoru didn't want to think of them as 'memories' because memories implied that the reminiscing had a positive note. They were more like maxim recollection which reminded her of what she shouldn't do in the future. Yet here she was falling into the same trap again and again. If she hadn't returned to their apartment that day, she may have never found out Then again she should have guessed that a beautiful rich man such as Kenshin would never be satisfied by just one woman, and that tall lissom blonde in their apartment had confirmed her fears.

'_Oh wow, I always thought Ken went for the blonde ones, but there you go, you learn something new everyday I guess' commented the tall, scantily clad blonde._

'_Who are you, and what are you doing here?' asked Kaoru in a hard tone. She had learned to be cultivate her tone to reflect not anger and hurt, but carefully contrived carelessness. _

'_Ken told me I could stay here for a while…I guess he didn't think you'd be around' replied the woman cattily._

Her descent into deceitful memories was broken by her a sound. Seeing Kenshin's reflection in the window she remained facing away from him.

'You might have been able to catch me off guard once, Mr Himura, but I can assure it won't happen again. History as they say, never repeats itself.' She stated grimly.

'You're going to have to tell me one of these days what I've done to upset you' he replied lightly

'What you've done? If you can't understand what you've done wrong then what point would it be for me to tell you? You clearly have no real moral integrity otherwise you would know…without me having to tell you' she added

Kenshin remained silent in thought at her last comment.

'I've had your room aired and readied for you. You should find everything you need in the wardrobe and bathroom. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me.'

'Can I have a shot of Isopropine?'

'I am formidable in doing many things love, but medicative preservatives such as that are not within my range of acquiring expertise…incidentally I don't think you'll be needing it as I'm sure you will appreciate my various talents over the next month'

'Talk not of genius baffled,

Genius is the master of man

Genius does what it must

Talent does what it can' she replied cuttingly before stalking to her room.

She wished Sano were here, at least he would make her feel less trampled on.

'_So that's the plan…everybody clear?'_

'_Pistol!' shouted Sano in response_

'_Pistol? Where?'_

'_Nah, I'm saying the plans pistol! Like I understand!'_

'_That's CRYSTAL Sano, as in Crystal Clear, not Pistol Clear…'_

She felt that this was going to be a long month. Who knew that life for Kaoru was going to change inexonerably.

**

* * *

Sorry for taking forever - Uni just started again so I'm swamped! **

Thanks to Alwyzme for editing for me! You're the best ;-)

And thanks to kawaii96 for puttingthis story on their favourites list!

Tell it to me: The Good the Bad the Ugly

cheers,

Iuvenalis


	4. Chapter 4

**I do Not own Rurouni Kenshin ;-)**

****

**

* * *

**

**Jewel**

**Chapter 4 - Discoveries**

As the days passed Kaoru was not left alone for barely a minute. Kenshin remained within her presence every moment as if spending more time with her might illicit some semblance of a normal relationship. So far he had forced her to cook with him. Cook for god sakes! Despite informing him repeatedly that she was a lost cause in that department.

'_So we're baking a sache torte today,' nodded Kenshin while running his finger down the list of ingredients._

'_And how would you like your cake Himura-sama? Burnt, charred or well done? Alternatively you can have raw, gooey or severely undercooked,' she returned sarcastically._

'_Look, don't be sarcastic about it otherwise the cake will hear and it won't cook well,' he stated neatly folding his arms._

'_The cake will hear? You really have gone crazy…besides which I thought it was Soufflés which won't cook well if you curse it'_

'_So you do know something about cooking?'_

'_Hardly,' she bit out._

After the little cooking escapade Kaoru decided that she wasn't completely hopeless at cooking, she just needed the right teacher.

The next day he had taken her on a picnic to a neat little vineyard on the outskirts of his property.

'_See these grapes Kaoru? They're called Pinot Noir. They are the most difficult grapes to grow. It is also one of the very best when it is grown and tended properly. It has very specific requirements for its growing conditions. It needs warm days and cool nights. If Pinot Noir receives too little heat in the growing season, its wines are thin and pale. If the growing season is too warm, the wines have an overripe, cooked flavour…I like this wine the best…it's just like you.'_

_Kaoru frowned at his comment._

'_I'm difficult?' she demanded almost wanting to slap his serene face._

'_You're like rare and beautiful wine love. Precious, difficult to find, and even more so to maintain but once it's nurtured correctly it's the most beautiful thing in the world.'_

She hadn't known what to say. How could a man's countenance be so serene yet his heart be so deceitful? Every single day she spent with him reminded her of why she had fallen in love with him in the first place, and that was something she didn't need.

On day five Kenshin announced that they were travelling into the city, for the duration of 6 days.

'_I have a surprise for you when we get there love.'_

'_Is it blonde?'_

'_Blonde?' Although he recognised the barb, Kenshin stroked his chin thoughtfully 'Not quite, though with some might disagree.'_

_Instead of actually staying in Paris like Kaoru had first thought they would, a plane awaited them for a trip elsewhere. _

'_Where are we going?' she demanded. He was carting her all over the place like he owned her! Then again she did agree to this..._

_As the plane swept closer to land she recognised London city._

_They're bags had been taken and of all the placed he could have taken her, Kenshin took her to see Sano._

'_Sano, wake up soon…'_

On the thirteenth day of her conditional imprisonment Kaoru could not rest.

She didn't want to think about the blonde bimbette. She didn't want to know but at the same time she did.

'_It's like a really bad train wreck, you don't want to stare but you can't look away…'_

There had to be some confirmation of Kenshin's liaison with the woman and she had to find it. She slowly picked her way through Kenshin's study. Taking out each book separately she flipped the pages like they did in all those mystery films to reveal some sort of evidence which allowed all the puzzles to fall into place. As she continued her search she realised that when she first saw Kenshin she should have pretended that his presence in her life meant very little. Her hurt behaviour clearly demonstrated to him the important position he had played in her life, in fact the role he continued to play. The moment he appeared her self preservation seemed to desert her completely.

On his desk she found the paperweight she had given him for their 1 month anniversary.

'_It's very beautiful love…the colour is so vivid, it reminds me of your eyes.'_

'_Yep, that's why I bought it… so whenever you look at it, you're always reminded of me.' _

'_I could never forget you even if I tried…actually my board members claim that board meetings are becoming tedious because I no longer pay attention! You're always on my thoughts Kaoru, always.'_

It glistened with beautiful sapphire hues reflecting blue rays across the room.

'What exactly would you be looking for? I can help if you tell me what it is.'

Kaoru stiffened and spied Kenshin lounging in the doorway to his study. He looked even better in casual attire. His black jeans clung to his narrow hips and the plain white T-shirt wasn't extremely tight but enough to reveal a well muscled torso.

Gritting her teeth she remained where she was.

'Why have you kept it?'

'Kept what?' he replied lightly

'You're not stupid Kenshin.'

'I kept it, because it reminds me of you…not that I really need those kinds of reminders love.'

'Does she have blue eyes too?' she asked quietly

'Actually she does.'

'So you've miraculously recalled you're transgression have you?' she stated caustically.

Kenshin now knew who she had referred to, although yesterday he hadn't known. Crossing the room lightly he remove the book she held in her hands and placed it in the shelf behind her.

'How good are you at apologising love?'

Kaoru stared mutely at him before exiting the study in anger.

'What could I possibly have to apologise about?' she muttered angrily to herself. 'Bastard'. She felt strange like she had missed something extremely important in the last exchange with Kenshin. Ignoring it she put it down to the fact that thirteen was always a bad number and today was just one of those bad number thirteen days.

Kenshin twisted the paperweight nimbly in his hands.

He wondered how she would react when she found out. 'Would she stay? Would she leave?'

He knew the moment Kaoru would know who the woman from his past was. The party he was to host for his niece's 5th birthday was approaching and he knew she would be there. After all she was practically family…

* * *

The next day Kaoru paced her room restlessly. Kenshin had told her last night at dinner that he would be hosting a party for his niece and that he didn't expect much from her, just for her to be there. That pissed her off. What was she, some hussy with the plague? In fact last night she'd heard Kamatari, a long time friend of Kenshin's and fashion editor loudly express the thought that she had been 'beaten with the ugly stick' several times over.

Mardhé De Saint Denis was a flutter with activity for the upcoming party. Kaoru was under the impression that far too much effort was being placed into a clearly adult party for a 5 year old. The child however was well adored by all Kenshin's family, friends and staff.

She thought quickly about her options regarding her outfits and wondered what Kenshin would think when he saw her at the party. Not that it should have mattered what he thought anyway…

After 16 days Kaoru felt slight ease in the pressure she had been receiving from Kenshin regarding their relationship. She still had not unravelled his cryptic remark and his recent deferential attitude left her puzzled. _What exactly is he trying to achieve_ she thought as she smoothed the dress over her hip's, and when was the last time she had dressed up like this.

_That unnerving presence remained. She couldn't quite place where it was, but that feeling of being watched had her skin prickling._

_The man's eyes seemed to follow her every movement. He carried his conversation yet his eyes did not leave her for one second. She heard his low easy tone's, they're light timber sending shivers coursing through her. _

_Those gold eyes were mesmerising. At first glance they seemed violet, now however, they blazed like an illuminated ingot. His hand touched hers, as he lifted to his lips for a greeting kiss. His lips were soft and merely brushed across her skin like a feather._

'_My name is Kenshin…'_

'_He likes you Kaoru, we need to use it.'_

'_How long will the heist last?'_

'_6 months absolute tops-'_

'_6 Months! That's ridiculous Megumi, I can't manipulate him for that long!'_

'_Yes you can! I saw the way he looked at you…He wanted you'_

'_And you expect me to hold out for that long?'_

'_Oh please Kaoru, we both know that man has everything a woman wants, and lets face it, how long exactly has it been since you had little bit of throwdown action?'_

'_Excuse Me?'_

'_You heard me.'_

'_I'm more than happy to play the passing fancy Megumi, but the duration is too much…besides which I've heard only good things about him…so it's not like I'm teaching a male pig a lesson if you know what I mean.' _

'_Oh God, Kaoru stop acting like a weepy woman and be the dirty thief that you are!'_

_The background information had left her speechless. It made Kenshin seem like a paragon of respectability. He was not only a fair and shrewd businessman but a philanthropist who had great favour in the community. He had been raised by a guardian who after waiting until Kenshin's requisite age, left him to his own devices. As a child he was considered to be quiet and intelligent. He attended high school at a state institution not private like she had expected. There he excelled in sport and was academically gifted, after which his final marks allowed him entrance to his local university. People noted that the greatest aspect about Kenshin was his ability to ease in with others no matter what their station in life. He walked with grace, and dignity but no one would have ever suspected he was a multi millionaire several times over._

_She found it strange that Kenshin had not had one serious relationship. He was seen with women but each one became a good friend and never more. Each woman had only good things to say, and they each fell for the strange labyrinth of enigmatic beauty that was Kenshin. He was asked repeatedly what he wanted in a woman, or what was he waiting for, yet his silence ensued on that particular topic. The media however, loved secrecy surrounding him. He was an oddity. A rich boy but not a play boy. Their perfect mystery. _

_Just her luck that the man she was meant to love and leave had a heart that was good. In fact it was too good to be true…_

Kaoru remembered that damn party and the ridiculous love sick manner in which she had acted in their relationship after that fateful night. Their relationship had descended straight into an erotic cesspool and every moment she was apart from him was physically painful. Strangely, though throughout their whole relationship, they had isolated themselves in an inexplicable manner. It was as if their whole world had revolved around their relationship. Before Kenshin the emotion of isolation reminded her of abandonment or unwanted solitude, somehow it had become necessity…sharing Kenshin was simply not an option. Strange how isolation could have brought a certain amount of happiness, and even more distinct epoch imbued with pain. Tonight she would show Kenshin that she was a woman who survived when disaster struck and emerged with poise.

* * *

Kenshin murmured polite responses to his guest's greetings and discreetly watched the staircase which swept down into the middle of the ballroom from the second level. He knew she would descend, and he wanted to witness, memorise, and constantly recall it. Her beauty was indescribable. Oh he knew that there were more physically gifted women, but she was something else. He knew that if he had directly asked Kaoru to dress accordingly for the occasion she would turn her nose up at his suggestion and do the exact opposite. Instead the idea that Kaoru would have to overhear the conversation regarding her attire or physical looks, would have to be the catalyst. Convincing Kamatari to do it had been difficult indeed…

'_I can't do it, it's simply impossible! I cannot say it!' exclaimed Kamatari_

'_You have to, otherwise she won't dress up!' reasoned Kenshin._

'_She's beautiful in rags or robes and you know it' he claimed stubbornly_

'_Kamatari, I don't actually think she's ugly, but she won't listen unless she thinks I don't want her there and formally attired!'_

'_And all I have to say is ONE degrading remark?_

'_As long as she "Overhears"' said Kenshin mimicking the quotations 'then yes'_

'_SIGH, Fine BUT if and when you two do get hitched, I get to design all the attire for you, Kaoru, your groomsmen and Kaoru's bridesmaid's at your wedding. Deal?'_

He probably would have asked Kamatari to do the designs anyway, but it was better if Kamatari thought he was getting a good deal. His attention was drawn downwards to his niece Ayame, whose birthday they were all celebrating, as she tugged excitedly on his hand.

Lifting her into his arms he faced her Ayames parents.

'You're looking sharp tonight big brother,' grinned Soujirou

Chuckling in response, Kenshin kissed Soujirou's wife Maya on the cheek.

'And as per usual you're looking exceptionally stunning tonight Maya.'

'Always the charmer Kenshin!' she said smiling warmly 'More importantly have you brought a date tonight? I'm getting worried about your continued bachelor stance; it's highly irritating having to field the questions.'

'I'm glad that you and Soujirou have your problems are under control, which might I add paled in comparison to mine.'

'Oh Kenshin you helped us so much…without you we would have never had Ayame.'

'You're family Maya. Anything for family.'

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Kaoru descending the stairs slowly. She walked like a queen, her hand sliding lightly down the banister. The dress she wore was black. There was no intricacy in its design. In fact the simplicity of the gown was its best attribute. Her gleaming hair reminded him of the gothic girl in the veggie shops freshly lacquered nails. Apparently it was s deep obsidian tone called 'Mortisha'. The material clung to her body like a second skin. Kenshin was mesmerised.

The corners of his lips lifted as she slowly approached where they all stood. As Kaoru neared however, her serene countenance faltered slightly. Her eyes were fixed on the individual who had caught her eye as soon as she had entered the ballroom.

Kenshin knew that she had finally recognised the woman from his apartment.

* * *

As always tell me what you think ;-)

Cheers,

Iuvenalis.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin :-)

**Jewel**

**Chapter 5 – Answers**

Kaoru gracefully glided down the stairs and spotted Kenshin standing near the entrance of the ballroom. She made the usual cursory glance in the hopes of seeing someone she knew but to no avail. Turning she headed towards where Kenshin stood chatting with a handsome couple. As she neared the woman standing next to him looked strangely familiar. As Kaoru decreased the distance between herself and Kenshin's little group, her sense of déjà vu increased tenfold.

At last she reached her destination and stood staring at the woman. Kaoru didn't bother hiding her morbid curiosity as she slowly realised who the woman was.

'Kaoru love, allow me to introduce you to my family,' he murmured, 'This is my brother Soujirou,' he indicated towards a handsome man with blue eyes and dark hair. 'And this is Soujirou's wife, Maya,' he stated indicating to the woman standing next to him, 'and their daughter Ayame, who's birthday we're all here to celebrate'. Kaoru glanced at the child briefly before her gaze returned to her mother. The woman had blond hair which had been swept back in a chignon; her dress was neat and not revealing unlike Kaoru's. The woman stared back at Kaoru until she finally gasped and made to grasp Kaoru's hand tightly with an apologetic look on her face.

'I thought you looked familiar!' exclaimed the blonde woman named Maya 'You're the one I saw at Kenshin's apartment that afternoon! I'm sorry I was so rude to you! I was stressed and I shouldn't have, and I wanted to apologise but I never saw you again after that day,' she rushed through her explanation.

Kaoru swallowed in disbelief. Had she really been living under such a simple misconception for so long? Would it really have hurt her to ask Kenshin who the woman was? Perhaps her sense of pride really was misplaced.

'Oh, that's fine Maya. I'm sure we've all learned our lessons for the day…wouldn't you agree Kaoru love?' he asked, eyes sparkling with mirth.

Kaoru nodded mutely in response.

'Come with me love,' he said linking her arm with his, 'There are so many people I need to introduce you to.' He finished before dragging her away from the woman who single handedly ruined what she had thought was a perfect relationship.

Kenshin lead her serenely through the room introducing her to his friends and calmly chatting where necessary. Kaoru managed to keep her composure for the better part of the evening until the lights dimmed and couples swept onto the floor to dance. Kaoru stood at the bar with her back to the dance floor and sipped her martini with her eyes closed. Her mind was working overtime with the latest revelations. _Kenshin hadn't cheated on her…_

'A penny for your thoughts love?'

'I'm sure you already know what I'm thinking,' she whispered hoarsely.

'Possibly.' He murmured into her hair, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into the circle of his embrace. She allowed the gesture and revelled in the strength of his support. Turning her head slightly she rested her cheek against his. The softness of his skin against hers brought back memories which made her heart ache.

'Miss Kamiya, may I have your permission to dance with you this evening?' he asked quietly.

She nodded mutely; following as he lightly grasped her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Together they swayed to the music, oversights of the past forgotten as they imbued themselves within the moment. Neither spoke as they flowed like one over the smooth wooden boards. He could hear her heart beating slowly, she belonged to him.

The dance had left Kaoru breathless. The night had taken so much out of her; finding out about Kenshin's sister in law had been too much of a shock. She felt like sliding to the floor in a limp bundle, but reluctantly dragged herself to her room while Kenshin said goodbye to the last of their guests.

She stood in front of her floor length mirror and contemplated her appearance. Her features had lost their youthful innocence. Her eyes once a bright blue had now darkened to a sapphire depth, reflecting the painful and difficult past of its owner. Her pale skin had tanned and overall her countenance seemed wiser. It was definitely the eyes which had become wise. She let the gown slip to the floor, pulling on a large comfortable Full Metal Panic T-Shirt which she slept in when no one was around. A knock on the door had her turning her head sharply as she wondered why anyone would bug her at this time of the night. Upon opening it she was surprised to find not Kenshin, but Maya with an apologetic yet hopeful look on her face.

'I'm sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, but since Ayame is asleep we decided to have a nightcap. I was wondering, if you might like to join us?' Noticing Kaoru's state of dress, Maya elaborated 'You can stay as you are and put on a night gown if you like?'

'Umm okay sure' Kaoru answered lamely. She wanted to have a nightcap but at the same time she didn't. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle being around this woman in private. In crowds she could slowly slip away and be involved elsewhere but now she would have to face the issue head on. Sighing inwardly, Kaoru decided against the gown and pulled on a pair of worn out sweatpants instead.

Smiling tightly at Maya she slipped past and headed for the staircase leading down to the smaller bar and entertainment area in Kenshin's house. Catching up with Kaoru, Maya stopped her at the base of the staircase by catching her elbow in an insistent grip.

'Kaoru I know I apologised before but Ii really meant it…I'm so sorry. You have no idea how I feel knowing that I contributed to Kenshin's and your unhappiness. You must know that.'

'It's fine. Really Maya, I understand. Besides which, it was my fault as well for not having more faith in Kenshin.' But she'd be damned if she admitted that to Kenshin any time soon. He could have tried to find her and convince her otherwise couldn't he? But he didn't and so they had both lived in the shadows of their pasts, never moving forward emotionally from that point in their lives.

'But I know that you were hurting during the time I appeared as well. Your brother had passed away had he not? Of course you were confused and disheartened. Kenshin should have supported you more.'

'I didn't do anything to help myself Maya. We should get to the bar, they'll be wondering where we are,' she hastened towards the hope of an alcoholic induced sleep.

She heard Maya almost sigh at Kaoru's dismissal of the topic. Kaoru hadn't wanted to discuss anything at all until she knew what she was going to say to Kenshin. As always she anticipated that he would firstly corner her, question her and then the slam dunk, seduce her. Upon entering the room she saw Kenshin standing at the mini bar with a drink in his hand. Soujirou however, had seated himself and sprawled over the bench in a limp gesture of extreme tiredness. They immediately stopped talking, when Kaoru and Maya entered the room. Kaoru almost rolled her eyes in exasperation; it was clear what they were talking about.

'Ah the lovely Kaoru returns into our midst and the ever insatiable Maya as well! What can I offer you both to drink this evening?' grinned Soujirou.

'I'll have a Triple Tequila Sunrise.'

'That's twelve shots in one drink Kaoru, you'll pass out.'

'Oh gosh you can do your three times tables!' clapped Kaoru seating herself next to Soujirou. 'Alright, make it a double,' she exclaimed in a mock sigh.

'I'll make it a normal Tequila Sunrise,' responded Kenshin lightly before grabbing the appropriate liquiers.

Sliding across the bar towards Kaoru Soujriou shielded his mouth from Kenshin and whispered loudly. Clearly he'd had too much to drink and wasn't particularly concerned about actually preventing Kenshin from what he was about to say.

'You and Kenshin are SOUL MATES,' he claimed in stage whisper.

'I'm sure you'll think differently in the morning,' she murmured.

'Nah uh!'

'I'm sorry Kaoru, my husband is happily intoxicated, so I'll take him with me and leave Kenshin to you.'

Cursing herself at her obvious stupidity and the evidently basic situation she had been set up in was irritating. How exactly has she become a master thief only to be conned into a situation like this?

'Relax Kaoru I won't kill you,' he grinned lazily, sliding her drink to her.

'I never once accused you of being a mass murderer Kenshin.'

'Mass murderer? How did I graduate from a single killing to multiple killings?'

'You'd never just do it once and let it go. You're like that with everything. Single minded persistence etc…etc…therefore potential for a mass murderer,' she explained waving her hand in a lazy manner.

'We were always brilliant together Kaoru. People watched us and wondered if they could ever have what we had. What we still have.' He inserted his little speech quietly.

Kaoru stopped and waited for him to continue, or perhaps attempt to reel her in. Instead Kenshin rounded the bar and kissed the corner of her mouth softly.

'Sleep tight Kaoru Love.'

She watched him sling his jacket over one shoulder and stroll out of the room.

She sensed the change in him and herself.

Everything was going to change now.

Everything.

* * *

Hats off to my brilliant Beat Reader - she's a gem!

As usual tell me what you think :-)

Cheers,

Iuvenalis.


End file.
